


Preserving A Childhood, Or a 5 Times Story

by StrokeofStupidity



Series: Sarah Jane Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I think this became a verse, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/StrokeofStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Sarah Jane Thought Something Weird Was Going On With Her Parents and The One Time It Was All Explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the then_there_us challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserving A Childhood, Or a 5 Times Story

1) When Sarah Jane was little, still little enough to be pushed in a pram, her mother would take her all around the city and they would go to parks and museums and cool stores. Once they went to the art museum with some new installation pieces and Sarah Jane’s favorite one was the purple glass tunnel. She couldn’t remember the actual name of the piece but she must have run up and down the little hallway a dozen times, delighting at the way her skin changed color under the glass and the way she seemed to be going through a portal to another world like the fairy tale stories her mum read before bed. Depending on where you stood, your skin could turn more blue or pink and Sarah Jane loved it so much, she dragged her mother through with her. The first few times, her mother just walked through, distant but appreciative of the art, smiling when Sarah Jane laughed at the colors. Then, the fifth time she pulled her mum through, she looked back to see her standing in the middle staring at the wall. Her mother was clutching her heart and looked like she was ready to start running even though she seemed to be stuck to the ground. Sarah Jane realized that this was a “serious adult moment” so she walked up quietly to her mother and stood next to her. Sarah Jane stared at the wall, hoping to see what her mother saw but she couldn’t so she reached out her little hand and intertwined it with her mother’s.

Rose looked down at the interlocked hands and whispered, “Run!” Before pulling her daughter through the tunnel and into the next room, both girls laughing in surprise and happiness. It wasn’t until later that Sarah Jane realized her mother had been crying.

 

 

2) When Sarah Jane was old enough to see the middle shelf in the china cabinet, she noticed something weird. There was a porcelain teapot with a rose pattern, surrounded by 10 random mugs and teacups. Some had swirly patterns, some had stripes and some had so many colors. One day when her mother and father had gone out and Grandma was watching a boring grandma show in the sitting room, Sarah Jane snuck open the cabinet and took out all the tea cups and arranged them on her bedroom floor. First she had a tea party with all of her stuffed animals and then she danced around them in different patterns until she slipped on her shoelace and heard the sound of breaking china. She looked down and saw a brown and blue striped mug broken into three neat pieces. Grandma came in and saw all the teacups and the broken one at Sarah Jane’s feet and Sarah Jane started to cry because she didn’t mean to and she knows that they’re mummy’s and she only wanted to play and we have to fix it Grandma, right now! A few hours and one tube of super glue later, Grandma made Sarah Jane tell her mother what happened. Holding the now fixed mug, Sarah Jane tearfully explained that she was playing with things that weren’t hers and she broke it but she fixed it so Mummy and Daddy shouldn’t be mad because it was an accident. Her mother took the mug and examined it, letting her fingers run along the cracks.

“It’s the same mug but it has a few changes now and to be honest, I like this version better. The cracks mean it’s human.” Rose said looking at the Doctor. Sarah Jane was confused but figured this was a Daddy-Mummy thing. The Doctor picked up his daughter and thanked her for telling the truth and fixing the mug and kissed her cheek. Then her mother came over and kissed her other cheek.

“Sarah Jane sandwich!” Her father yelled, before Rose and the Doctor squished Sarah Jane’s cheeks with kisses. Later that night after Sarah Jane was put to bed, Rose and the Doctor had a lovely cup of tea and in old but new mug.

 

 

3) When Sarah Jane was 13, her parents took her to the ocean and she loved it. She loved the feeling of the sand in her toes, she loved walking in the shallow water and she wanted to come back when the weather was warmer to really swim. She had walked over to Jack who was building a truly amazing sandcastle, her parents lying down on a towel.

“I don’t think I ever want to leave this beach. I love it here.” Sarah Jane said as she sculpted a turret. Her mother looked at her sharply though she didn’t know why.  
“Not all beaches are good. Some are filled with bad memories.” Her mother said cryptically. Her father curled up against her mother’s back, his floppy hair blowing in the wind.

“But sometimes you can get good memories to replace the bad ones.” Her father said slowly. Rose touched his hand gently as if afraid it might disappear. They stared at each other for a few long moments. They had that look on their face like they had fought wars to see each other and they were still so entranced.

“Hey Jack; let’s go get some ice cream, yeah?” Sarah Jane said suddenly, pulling her brother up to his protests. As her parents lips met behind them, the once gray sky turned bluer.

 

 

4) For her parent’s 15th wedding anniversary, Sarah Jane’s father was gone almost the whole day doing something important and her mother was only slightly worried. Around sunset, Sarah Jane and Jack heard the sound of a motor and eagerly looked out the window to see their father ride up on a large motorcycle.

“Mum, look!” Jack yelled to their mother, entering from her shower. She peeked through the blinds, shrieked and smiled, running into her bedroom. Sarah Jane and Jack looked at each other in confusion as their dad came in through the door. He took off his helmet to reveal a perfect pompadour.

“Dad, you bought a motorcycle for Mum! Why?” Sarah Jane asked deciding not to comment on the hair. Her father smiled brightly.

“I didn’t buy it, just rented for the day; motorcycle isn’t my favorite kind of transport. Tried to get a moped but they didn’t have any, sadly.” Her father said giving her and her brother a hug and checking his hair in the hall mirror.

“Rose are you almost ready to go?” Her dad called down the hallway. They were as bang and her mother’s voice could be heard through the door. “Yeah I’ll be ready in a mo’, though I wish I could’ve known earlier. I could’ve been ready earlier.”

“Nah, that’d ruin the surprise Rose.” Her father answered back with a cheeky grin. He walked outside, Sarah Jane and Jack following and sat on the bike, running the sonic screwdriver over it like he did with everything. Sarah Jane still didn’t know what it did but she knew her dad used it for work. A few more moments and then the door to the house opened and her mother walked out. Sarah Jane’s jaw dropped. Her mother was wearing a pink dress with a huge fluffy skirt and a blue jacket with her hair teased up. Her father smiled and leaned against the motorcycle.

“Going my way, doll?” He asked. Rose walked forward, putting sunglasses on.

“Is there any other way to go daddi-o? Straight from the fridge man!” She said with a laugh. They put on their helmets and kissed sweetly.

“I have no idea what’s going on.” Jack said.

“Neither do I.” Sarah Jane said as they watched her mother’s skirt flair up as they drove away.

 

 

5) When Sarah Jane was leaving for University, she had a minor panic attack and walked quietly to her parent’s bedroom. She knocked softly, suddenly aware it was 1 in the morning but nonetheless, she heard her father’s voice sleepily saying to come in. She opened the door and walked in slowly towards the bed. She had always loved her parent’s bedroom. Simple when it came to furniture and bedding but the lighting was amazing. Her mother had put up these blue fairy lights all along the walls, giving the whole room a bluish glow, then in the center over their bed, her mother put a cluster of metal stars that glowed orange and coral. Sarah Jane crawled onto the bed and her mother and father made a space for her inbetween.

“What’s the matter Sarah Jane?” her father asked, brushing back some of her blonde hair.

“I’m scared but there are so many things I’m scared of that I don’t know what to do.” She said in a whisper still unsure if her mother was asleep or not.

“Sometimes you have to take the leap, even when you’re scared. Sometimes you have to say okay, why the hell not? Sometimes when he asks you to go with him, you say yes despite everything in your head saying no.” Her mother said from behind her. Sarah Jane craned her neck to look at her mother, seeing hazy brown eyes and messy blonde hair.

“Sometimes starting a new adventure can be scary but always remember that your dad and I love you and Jack loves you and you can call us all the time and you can come home if you need to. It could be 12 hours or 12 months before you want to come home but we’ll always be here.” Her mother said before kissing her forehead and going back to sleep. Sarah Jane only really understood part of that sentiment but she nodded anyway. Her father kissed her cheek and she got up and walked back to bed, feeling the strange urge of wanderlust.

 

 

6) When Sarah Jane was 21, she met a boy. A wonderful, fantastic, beautiful boy who grabbed her hand and asked her to run. A boy with eyes like the sky after a storm and brown hair that ruffled no matter what you did. She thought for a moment, smiled and ran. They ran away together and lived in motels and by train tracks, surviving on odd jobs and quick meals. They made love in the drunken Friday nights and the early Sunday morning haze. It wasn’t as if no one knew where they were, Sarah Jane wrote letters to her mother, telling her where they had been and where they were going, with pictures for Dad and souvenirs for Jack. She was in love but not foolish. The boy was going to be a doctor, a fact that Sarah Jane laughed about to herself and in love with her and everything. He called her his “darling” and it made her toes curl. When they had ran everywhere they wanted and they still were happy, she brought him home to meet her parents. Sarah Jane adjusted his bowtie and smiled nervously. It’s not like he couldn’t hold himself up to proper conversation, he was a public school boy, but she wanted her parents to love him as much as she did. The door opened to her parent’s smiling faces as they ushered them inside. Jack was standing in the sitting room awkwardly but he shook hands with the boy anyway and gave him a look. They all sat down and started talking, about the adventures Sarah Jane and the boy had had and about news at home. They were getting up to go to dinner when the phone rang. Her mother picked it up, her smile instantly dropping.

“Doctor, there’s been an issue at Torchwood, we got to go!” Her mother yelled running into the bedroom, her father getting his coat. Her mother came out with a stun gun and her hair in a ponytail.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Sarah Jane asked as her father talked to her granddad over the phone.

“Oh I didn’t know you’re parents worked for Torchwood, my dad does too.” The boy said causing her mother and father to whip their heads up. “Who’s your dad?” Her father asked. The boy shrugged.

“Craig Owens in Finances.” There was silence, only to be broken by her dad's grin.

“Oh yes Craig, I’ve met the man, he’s a good guy. You must be Alfie then!Well, it was nice meeting you Alfie but we have to go.” The Doctor said shaking Alfie’s hand and going towards the door.

“Wait! Will someone please explain to me what’s going on? Why do you and Mum need to go to Torchwood now?” Sarah Jane asked. As if answering her question there was a loud bang and the earth shook.

“Sarah Jane, your dad and I love you but he’s part alien and we fight evil aliens and we meant to tell you earlier but we couldn’t, so now you know and see you later sweetheart.” With that, her mum walked out the door, her dad following closely behind. There was silence in the house.

“Whoa, Dad’s an alien, I wonder if that means I can levitate, I’m going to go practice on the roof.” Jack said excitedly before running upstairs.

“So I assume, you didn’t know Torchwood was a government agency for dealing with both peaceful and vicious aliens.” Alfie said awkwardly. Sarah Jane shook her head. Sarah Jane opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it with a sigh.

“Wanna go get some chips?” She asked. Alfie nodded and grabbed her head, pulling her out of the house with a laugh, and they ran.


End file.
